


Good Parents

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the due date getting closer, Kurt and Blaine find themselves talking about becoming parents for the hundredth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

“Can you believe that we will soon have our own?” Blaine said as they entered their apartment.

Kurt smiled. “I can’t, really. It still seems unbelievable.” He shrugged off his jacket before reaching out to help Blaine do the same. “Rachel’s been pregnant for over half a year and I still find myself not really knowing what’s going on.”

“I know what you mean, but those kids today...they just made it all seem so much more real to me.”

Kurt sighed. “Yeah, well, there’s not long now.”

“We will soon be parents,” Blaine said excitedly, all but bouncing off toward their bedroom.

“Papa Kurt and daddy Blaine,” Kurt said, testing the sound of it. “Or should we go with papa Blaine and daddy Kurt?”

“It doesn’t matter right now. We will both come when they call either way.”

“True.” Kurt threw himself onto the bed, exhaling loudly. “We will soon not be able to get a single moment of peace.”

“And it will last for at least 18 years.”

“I’ve heard that parents never stop worrying about their kids. Like ever. They worry until they die.”

“Well, it’s a good kind of worry. It’s a sign of unconditional love.”

“And I cannot wait to be hit with that worry.” Kurt smiled, turning to look at Blaine. He patted the space beside him. “Come lie down. God knows we will never be able to sleep together once the baby arrives. And I mean actually sleep.”

Blaine chuckled, climbing onto the bed and crawling forward until he was next to his husband. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

Blaine curled up on his side, leaning his forehead against Kurt’s neck. “You smell good.”

“I smell like sweat and crayons.”

“You smell like Kurt.”

“Was that an insult?”

Blaine snorted, giving Kurt’s tummy a light slap. “You know it wasn’t.”

Kurt mock-groaned, placing a hand over the spot Blaine had hit. “Ouch! Someone didn’t take a nap today.”

Blaine grinned, nuzzling against his husband’s skin. A silence followed. A comfortable one that allowed their minds to calm down after their hectic day.

Kurt slipped his arm around Blaine and rested his hand against his arm, letting his fingers trail down the soft skin gently. Blaine hummed contently, his warm breath hitting Kurt’s neck, tickling him, but in a relaxing way.

“Do you think we will be good parents?” Blaine asked quietly after a while.

It took Kurt a few seconds to reply. “I do. I mean, it will be hard and unfamiliar at first. It always is when you have your first child. I don’t think anyone’s a perfect parent, but as long as we do our best and love them, we’ll be good.”

Blaine nodded, a sleepy haze washing over him. “I want us to be more than sufficient.”

“More than okay.”

“Just good parents.”

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s hair. “Good parents,” he agreed.

Blaine closed his eyes. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
